Power Rangers Zeo: Man VS Machine
by ShishiRanger
Summary: When five teenagers get detention, they accidentally discover the Zeo Crystals, which give them unbelievable power. Meanwhile, the Machine Empire is making it's way toward Earth to take control of the planet. With the help of the Zeo Crystals, these five teenagers may be able to stop the Machine Empire.


BOB MORLEY IS JACKSON

HARRY SHUM JR IS TREVOR

LOGAN LERMAN IS AUSTIN

PAULINA SINGER IS SAM

ELIZA TAYLOR IS ALEX

POWER RANGERS ZEO DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE

—-

CHAPTER ONE - Detention

*BEEP BEEP*

Jackson rubs his eyes, and grabs his phone.

5:30 A.M.

He turns off his alarm, and gets dressed.

5:53 A.M.

Jackson opens his bedroom door quietly, and goes downstairs. He grabs a bottle of water, and leaves the house. He puts on his headphones, and starts jogging.

6:30 A.M.

Jackson returns from his jog, and showers. He gets dressed, and looks himself in the mirror.

"Alright man, its your first day of school. You're a junior, you got this." He turns off the bathroom light and goes downstairs, seeing his mom making bacon and eggs.

"Good morning!" She yells to him with a big smile. "Morning mom." Jackson sat down at the table, and she put eggs and bacon on his plate. "Thank you." "No problem." She put the pan in the sink, and took a seat across from Jackson. "So, today's your first day of your junior year! Are you excited?" Jackson looked up at her, with a depressed expression. "Do I look excited?"

"Well look at it this way, you only have this and next year of high school. Isn't that exciting at least?" She hoped to cheer him up. "Yeah, I guess." "Great! Now hurry up and eat so I can drive you to school."

Jackson ate and looked at his phone. It said 7:10 A.M. He has to be there by 7:50, and school starts at 8:30.

Jackson and his mother got in the car, and they drove. It was a 10 minute drive to school. He was about to open the car door when his mother stopped him. "Wait." "What?" "Have a good day, and remember not to get into any trouble, okay?" She raised her eyebrow. "Yes mom, goodbye." Jackson opened the car door and got out. He took a look at the school and took a deep breath. "Two more years of this hellhole."

Jackson walked inside.

—-

Austin was at his locker, grabbing his English books.

"Hey!" Sam appeared from out of nowhere, scaring Austin. Austin dropped his books. "Sorry." She told him, as she helped him pick up his books.

"It's fine." He told her, as Dave walked by. He saw them getting his books and picked one up. "Here you go, Austin." Dave smiled at Austin. Austin smiled back. "Thank you!" "Any time." Dave walked away.

"Oh my god he's so hot." Austin said to Sam. "Yeah, he is." "It's a shame he isn't gay though." Austin said to Sam as they started walking to advisory. "Do you know that for a fact? I haven't heard of him dating any girl." Sam told him, bringing up his hopes. "Well even if he was, why would he want to date me?" Austin said to her.

Sam looked him up and down, and then directly at his face. "Because you're adorable!" She said to him, making him smile. "But let's get to advisory because I was always late to classes last year, I want to make changes.

"Sure." Austin and Sam walked to their advisory room.

—

"Yo Jackson!" Trevor walked up to Jackson.

Jackson turned, smirking. "Hey Trevor! What's up man?"

"Nothing much. How was your summer?" "Oh it was fun, went to a soccer camp, and watched netflix, you?"

"I binge watched all seasons of American Horror Story, and hung out with friends in my free time." Trevor told him, looking a little embarrassed.

Jackson laughed, and a girl walked over to them. "Hey guys!"

"Oh, hey Alex." Jackson said to her. "What's up?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing? How was your guys' summer?" "Well mine was prett-" She cut Trevor off in the middle of his sentence. "That's great! Mine was pretty fun. What electives and clubs are you guys taking?"

"I don't know yet." Trevor said. "What about you, Jackson?" Jackson was looking at Alex. "Jackson?"

Jackson quickly looked up. "Oh! I'm not sure either." "Oh, well what lunch period do you guys have?" "Mine's at 10:12 A.M., ugh, that's the worst one." Trevor said. "Mine is too." Jackson replied. "So is mine, that'll be cool!" Alex said. "Well, see you guys later!" Alex walked off.

"Man, what's up with you?" Trevor said, punching Jackson in the arm. "Hey, what was that for?" Jackson said, grabbing his arm. "Do you like Alex?" Trevor said, smirking. "No, what do you mean, definitely not.." Trevor started laughing really loud.

"I knew it!" He shouted. "Keep your voice down! She's really pretty, do you not agree?" Jackson said to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah she's cute, but not my type." Trevor said. "Oh so what is your type?" Jackson asked him. "Well, I don't know how to describe them but-" The sound of the bell cut him off.

"Oh, gotta get to class! See ya!" Trevor ran off. Jackson laughed.

Jackson looked at his schedule, and realized his class was on the other side of the building. He had three minutes to get to his class, so he ran. He started getting nervous, and looked at a clock on the wall. He saw that he only had a minute left.

He saw Alex rushing too, and asked if she was going to the same class as he was. She said yeah and the bell rang again. They were late.

They made it to class a few seconds later. The teacher had already locked the door so they had to knock to get in. The entire class was looking at them.

Mr. Stewart opened the door, asking why they were late. "My locker is on the other side of the building." Jackson told him. "Mine too!" Alex told him.

"Excuses, excuses." He said, walking back to his desk. "Come on, it was only by a few seconds." Jackson defended themselves.

"Hopefully you two won't be late for detention. Right after school in room 103, Miss Fortune's classroom."

Alex and Jackson looked at each other, then at the class, who was all looking at them. Awkwardly, they took their seats.

—

FOURTH PERIOD

10:12 AM

Jackson was sitting next to Alex, and across from them was Trevor, in the cafeteria.

"Alex and I got detention today." Jackson said. "Really, what for?" Trevor spoke while eating. "Trev that's disgusting don't talk with your mouth full." Alex told him.

"But we got detention because we were late to class by like 5 seconds." Alex told Trevor. "Really? That bites. By what teacher?" Trevor asked them. "Mr. Stewart." Jackson replied.

"Oh, my older brother had him." Trevor paused and looked down, then remembered he was talking. "He's really strict. He'll probably hate you guys for the rest of the year for not making a good first impression."

"Wow, thanks." Jackson said.

Austin and Sam had the same lunch period. They just got into the cafeteria, and were looking for a table.

Trevor poked Jackson in the arm. "Hey look, it's that homo kid in our grade." Trevor pointed to Austin. "Come on man, there's no reason to make fun of him." Jackson replied. "Yeah, nothings wrong with being gay." Alex said to him, punching Trevor in the arm.

Jackson looked at Trevor with a 'seriously?' face. "Alright."

Austin and Sam were walking through the aisles and Austin looked at Trevor quickly. "Did you just look at me?" Trevor stood up, looking down at him, as he was 2 inches taller than Austin. Austin quickly turned to Trevor with his eyes wide open, and he gulped. "Um, no.." "Yeah, that's what I thought, nerd."

Trevor laughed and sat back down. "Not like I'd want to look at you anyways." Austin said quietly and Sam laughed. "Good one."

Trevor stood back up. "What did you just say about me? Better have been something good." Austin turned quickly and replied. "I said nothing good about you, because there is nothing good about you."

"That's it." Trevor was about to punch Austin, but Sam stepped in and pushed Trevor back. "Hey, back off man," Austin took a deep breath. "you don't have to keep up with the big guy on campus act. We know you're just pretending dude."

"There is no act, I'm great! This homo is the problem." Trevor shouted. "People like you are the problem." Sam said back to him. She pushed him into the table, and he pushed her back. She slapped him in the face.

"What, do you need your friend to fight your own battles for you?" Trevor teased Austin. "No." Austin walked forwards and slapped Trevor across the face. A teacher saw the fighting and started walking over, as Austin and Sam got into a fist fight with Trevor.

"Hey, HEY!" The teacher ran over. "Knock it off! The three of you, detention after school, room 103." He had an annoyed expression on his face. "Calm yourselves down, okay? Okay." He walked away, and Austin and Sam sat at the first empty table they saw.

"Well, now you have detention with us bro!" Jackson punched Trevor's arm. Trevor didn't reply, and didn't speak for the rest of the lunch period.

—

AFTER SCHOOL.

Almost all of the teachers had left, except for Miss Fortune, who had to attend to the five kids with detention.

The five were sitting in Miss Fortune's class, quietly. Austin and Sam were separately drawing in their notebooks. Alex was writing a story. Jackson was doing homework. Trevor was just looking at the clock to see when detention would end.

"Okay, it's five o'clock! You guys are dismissed! Have a great day!" She said to them. "Try not to come back here again." She laughed.

The five were leaving, when suddenly they felt the ground shaking. "What's going on?" Sam yelled. "Earthquake!" Alex shouted. It only lasted for a few seconds, and Miss Fortune quickly ran out of her classroom.

"Are you kids alright?" "Yeah." They all replied. "Okay, stay right here. I'll be right back!" Miss Fortune ran off.

"That was weird." Jackson said. "What's that?" Trevor pointed at a hole in the ground. "Since when was there a whole there?" Alex pointed out. "I don't think it was there a minute ago." Austin said.

Four of them started walking over to it, while Austin stood back. "Miss Fortune told us to stay here!" "Come on Austin, it's fine!" Sam said.

He walked over and the five looked at the whole. There was five long rock-like things. They were each glowing a different color.

"I say we take them." Trevor said. "Really?" Alex said. "I mean they just came out of nowhere, what should we do? There's no teacher around." Trevor said.

"Well, I'm gonna take red, cause thats my favorite color." Jackson grabbed the red one. "Well black is my favorite color but there is none so I will just take green." Trevor took the green-glowing one.

Sam took the yellow one, Alex took the pink one, and Austin took the blue one, each one of them felt a rush of power surge through their body.

"Sorry I took so long! I couldn't find the first aid k-" Miss Fortune's jaw dropped when she saw what the teens were holding.

"Can I see that for a second?" She asked, and Sam gave her's to Miss Fortune. "Oh my god. I can't believe it." "Do you know what it is?" Jackson asked her.

"Y-yes. I do. These are the Zeo Crystals." She said, with a big smile.

The five teenagers looked extremely confused.

Austin opened his mouth, "Sorry, the what crystal?"


End file.
